


Sing, Daddy

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Music is the balm that heals the forlorn ache of a distant star.”<br/>               -Don Williams, Jr 1968</p><p>
  <i>David has had a bad day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Daddy

“You’re doing great, Evan, I’m really pleased with your progress,” Megan said as she packed up her things to leave after the lesson.

“I thought it would be a lot harder, learning Braille.”

“You’re motivated, it makes a big difference. I’ll be back on Wednesday, keep at the reading. Maybe next time, we’ll try walking around the block with the cane.”

Evan followed his tutor to the door, clomping down the hallway after her with his crutch. He had been fitted with a prosthetic leg several weeks before, but he had a minor abrasion on the stump and had opted to let it heal up, so he wasn’t wearing it for a few days. He was getting around fine on the crutch in the house, he knew the layout and rarely banged into anything anymore.

“Bye!” He waved in the direction of her car when he heard the door slam and then went back inside. He read from his braille copy of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets for an hour before turning on the radio and listening to a baseball game for a while. He expected David to get home before the end of the game and so was mildly surprised when he wasn’t - David was always on time.

Under protest, David had taken a teaching job at the community college, he was teaching two botany classes, three days a week. The lectures and labs got him out of the house, which Evan had decided was a very good thing. Being his sole caregiver twenty four seven had begun to put a strain on David, despite his protests to the contrary.

He heard David’s car pull up and sighed in relief. When he heard David’s halting shuffle, and a listless, “I’m home,” Evan figured it had been a bad day for his boyfriend.

“Hey!” he called, trying to be cheerful. David dropped his book bag and shuffled into the living room. “Rough day?”

“Yeah, really. Some stuff happened. I don’t want to talk about it. It wasn’t me, or any of my students, but I really don’t want to think about it.”

“Need to cuddle?” Evan opened his arms and David slid carefully onto his lap and curled up against him as Evan held him and kissed his head.

He was very tense, even with Evan holding him and rubbing his arm. “Sing for me, Daddy,” David whispered, clutching Evan’s shirt and rubbing his nose against Evan’s throat. Oh, it had been a really bad day, if David wanted to play baby. This hadn’t happened since long before Evan had lost his leg and eyes. In fact, they had been in Atlantis the last time, and David had a screaming row with Doctor McKay.

Evan began to sing the first thing that came to mind, which was the last thing he had heard on the radio, a Bob Seger song. David sighed and slowly relaxed against him. When he finished the song, David mumbled, “Daddy loves baby?”

“More than anything.”

“More than baseball?”

“Much more than baseball.”

“More than ice cream?”

Evan rocked as much as he could with a grown man curled on his lap. He ruffled David’s hair and kissed his forehead. “So much more than ice cream.”

“More than the moon?”

“I’d give you the moon if I could, David baby.”

“Love you Daddy, sing more for me.”

So he did. And then he sang a few more songs.

Eventually, David relaxed completely and kissed Evan’s cheek and slid off his lap. “Can we just have sandwiches for dinner?” he asked quietly.

“Sandwiches would be good. I think we have chips left too,” Evan replied and heard David go off to the kitchen. He fumbled his hand around on the floor for his crutch and climbed out of the chair and followed. He collected plates, cups and napkins and set their places at the table. He felt along the shelf in the refrigerator until he found the jar he wanted. “These are the pickles, right?”

“Yup. There’s still some lemonade in the pitcher on the shelf, or there’s an open bottle of cola on the door, whichever you want, I’m having water.”

He passed the pickles to David and pulled out the lemonade. “Anything else?”

“Nope, I got the mayo already.”

He took his seat and David passed him the loaf of bread. “I smell salami.”

David handed him the plate of sliced lunch meats. “Turkey at twelve, salami at six, cheese at nine.”

“Thanks.” He made his sandwich as David poured chips onto his plate.

“The Princess Bride is on tonight, no commercials. I know you like reciting the dialogue along with that one,” David said.

He did, in fact, almost as much as Spaceballs and Monty Python and the Holy Grail. “Sounds good, we can spread out the blankets and cushions on the living room floor. Make some popcorn, have movie night. You feeling any better?”

“Yeah, thanks for putting up with me.” David pressed a plate into his hands.

“I love you. I’d do anything for you.”

“Sometimes, I forget that you would. Thanks for reminding me. I love you too.”

 

The End


End file.
